A Mamma Mia Summer
by JakeTheStoryTeller
Summary: Jack is secretly a huge Mamma Mia fan and as such has planned a trip to Skopelos where the movie was filmed as a result. However, he's not just travelling for himself but rather for two. During his journey he bumps into other tourists and soon finds himself falling for the island and begins to question if he should return back home to his apartment. Reviews Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note - Hi guys, since I'm currently reading loads of summer novels... don't ask haha, I thought I try and write a new fanfiction and see if any of you liked it, so with that being said, please enjoy the first chapter of Jack's Mamma Mia Summer._**

* * *

As Jack fished up a story he'd been working on about the top ten places to visit for the summer, he braced himself mental for the conversation that would come next when he would have to go into Gothel's office to remind her about his holidays. He knew from experience that if you didn't tell her, then she would assume you weren't taking time off.

He'd never forget the time he'd been on holiday one summer in Spain when he'd first started working here part-time, nearly eight years ago and she'd rung him on holiday demanding to know where he was, even though he'd told her months in advance.

Jack played I Have A Dream on his Spotify playlist to help calm his nerves before he approached the woman who his coworkers would swear was secretly a dragon in disguise. Not many people knew it, but Mamma Mia had been his favourite movie ever since he saw it in theatre with her Grandfather, North.

North was the only family he knew, since both his parents had perished in a car crash when he was only a few years old. Closing his eyes, he remembered how happy they'd both been when they'd come out of the cinema.

"That was a great movie wasn't it North?" he'd asked, his brain still trying to understand how Donna had been able to run around the island as well as sing and dance at her age.

"It was the greatest movie ever made" the older man had smiled weakly.

North often said that there was something about the movie that captured Jack's mother's spirit. He'd told him that the character Donna was almost the spitting image of how Jack's mother use to carry on.

It had been him and North for over twenty-four years, and every now and again the two of them would relax on the sofa and pop in their copy of Mamma Mia they'd gotten as soon as it came out on DVD. North was the only person Jack felt he could be his usual self with, he felt as though he could start singing along with the songs in the movie and not feel judged.

Nevertheless, all good things must come to an end and this year marked the fourth year since his beloved Grandfather had passed away. He felt so sad in the movie theatre when Mamma Mia Here We Go Again came out, he knew that his Grandad would have loved to have seen it and the ending scene of the movie had Jack in bits as it made him think of North even more than usual.

As the song came to an end, Jack took out his headphones and rose from his chair, his heart was still beating fast, but he knew that it was now or never. If he left it any longer, it would be too late for him to go on Holidays and it wasn't like a refund was in the question.

"Gothel… it's me, Jack, can I come in?" he asked sheepishly as he knocked on the door.

"Ah yes Jack come in!" she shouted, he wasn't sure, but he thought he almost heard a hint of happiness present in her voice, he guessed that another of her lovers had bought her something expensive to make her look slightly younger.

Pushing open the door he took a seat and across from him was Gothel, a woman in her fifties at least, her hair was dyed jet black, although the roots gave away her strands of grey and she was covered head to toe in expensive jewellery.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as her eyes met his.

"W-Well Gothel as you know my Holidays are coming up and-" before he could finish she cut across him.

"I suppose you'll be telling me you won't be going?" she asked, Jack wasn't sure if she was serious or not and despite searching her eyes for any kind of sign he couldn't tell if she'd genuinely forgotten or was just messing with him, "I'm teasing" she cackled.

Jack chuckled an awkward laugh to try and ease the tension he was feeling, but his heartbeat soon rose when Gothel slammed her hands on the table and leaned in closer to him.

"So tell me, are you going anywhere nice?" she asked, a little too keen for Jack's comfort.

"Well I'm actually going to Skopelos, my Grandfather and I had planned to go there for years, but he passed away recently, so I'm mainly going for the two of us" he confessed, trying his best to fight his emotions.

"I'm so sorry to hear that pet. I remember my first trip to a Greek island, I almost didn't feel like coming back, not to mention the locals are breathtakingly gorgeous and know how to treat a woman, there was this one guy that -" she tried to continue, but Jack cut her off.

"Okay thanks, Gothel I'll just be at my desk I still have some stuff to finish," Jack said as he quickly got out of the room before she'd a chance to tell him about her sex life.

When he got back to his desk, he looked up the place he was staying at, Villa Aphrodite. He'd picked it solely because of how much it reminded him of Villa Donna from the movie, it even and an archway and a path leading up to the Villa.

The instant Jack got home he was already on the phone to his best friend Toothiana, they'd been best friends since pre-school. Jack would never forget the first day they met, he was trying to work on a jigsaw and Tooth came up next to him and wanted to examine his teeth, saying that they were really sparkly.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she asked, as Jack heard her shoo away one of the many kittens she fostered for, no doubt they'd been all over her all day. Regardless if she wanted to believe it or not Jack knew she had a way with animals which is why he was contacting her, to begin with.

"Well actually, remember that trip I was telling you about? I was wondering if you'd be able to take care of Bunnymund for a few weeks, just till I get back" he replied, his voice hopeful.

"Jack you know I don't have the room and-" she paused, "You're doing the puppy dog eyes aren't you?" she sighed.

"Maybe," Jack said sarcastically into the phone.

"Fine, but you owe me big time mister, I expect at least a cappuccino and a pack of chewing gum" she replied, laughing a little.

"Peppermint?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Peppermint" Tooth laughed.

"Thank you so much Tooth I'll drop him down to you soon, just need to finish packing at the moment" he replied as the two wished each other a goodbye and promised to meet up when Jack got back.

As he hung up the phone the incarnation of the devil skulked into his bedroom and jumped up onto his bed, the cat had a face on him to stop a clock, as usual, he looked as though he were judging Jack. He'd never have adopted the cat but North loved animals, and since his passing, Jack couldn't lose another thing that reminded him of the wonderful man his Grandfather was.

"Let me guess, you usually only come looking for me if you either hungry or if you're looking for something of mine to steal and make me chase you around the apartment like an idiot, so which is it, are you hungry?" Jack asked Bunnymund.

The Chartreux cat meowed loudly at the mention of food and without giving Jack so much as a second glance raced off to his bowl, where Jack was met with an impatient look as he scrapped the tuna into the cat's dish.

"You're welcome," Jack said as he watched the cat dig in, not paying any mind to his owner.

His Grandfather had been the one who got along with Bunnymund, the cat was more dog-like around him and ever since his passing it seemed as though his distaste for Jack had grown, they'd never gotten along before North's passing, but since then he would get scratched and attacked more often by the fuzzball.

"That should be enough, right?" Jack asked himself as he to a step back and examined his belongings, "Six t-shirts, five shorts, two pairs of saddles, three books to read while over there, a sunhat, sunglasses and lots of suncream".

He'd initially packed more, but when Tooth had been around, she told him that he was packing as if he were never coming back and had dumped his belongs out onto the bed and put in what she claimed were the essentials. Quickly, Jack scooped up his DVD copy of Mamma Mia and placed it in his suitcase, if he were lucky he'd get to watch it more than once while over there.

"This time in three days, I'll be living our dream North" he smiled as he gazed at the last photo the pair had ever taken together.

Jack couldn't help but feel as though he'd be even more excited for the vacation if his Grandfather were able to come also. After all, he was the one person Jack felt he could say anything too, he'd been the first person Jack had come out as being gay and North just hugged him and told him he was so proud of how brave Jack was to come out of the closet.

Over the years Jack had dated quite a few guys, but none of them lasted, he learned after about the third guy he'd dated that if his Grandad didn't like them, then that was generally a sign that they were going to break his heart like the others before them.

As Jack switched off the light and crawled in between the sheets on the bed, he could already smell the salty beach air and feel the sun on his skin. He told himself that he'd have to be careful since he didn't precisely tan as much as he did cook in the sun.

* * *

**_Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed reading this, I wrote it during my lunch break, so let me know what you all thought about it and if you've any sort of ideas I'll take them on board._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note - Hi guys and welcome back to Chapter 2 of Jack's Greek adventure. Hope you're all excited to read this and just want to say that this community is the sweetest community I've ever seen. I've written for a few communities and this is by far the nicest one in my opinion, anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack stride himself awake, rubbing his tired eyes. He checked the time and was mortified to find that it was already half ten. His flight left in an hour and he was still in his pyjamas.

"You've got to be joking me," Jack said in disbelief as he flung the covers of his bed off in a hurry.

As he made his way to the tore off the clothes he was wearing and picked the first clean thing he grabbed in his wardrobe on, he almost tripped over his two left feet. Just his luck that he'd practically be late for his flight.

When he'd finally dressed and put on some colon. He grabbed his suitcase and made a beeline for the front door, however, he stopped when he noticed the post at the front door, quickly, he stuffed it into his carry on luggage and leapt into his car.

Praying that he wouldn't get caught, Jack sped down the road hoping that he wouldn't miss his flight, he'd been looking forward to this trip ever since Toothiana had told him that he needed to take a break since he had been working so hard and looked like he hadn't slept in a week. He hadn't slept for five days, so not technically a week.

Jack made it to checking by the skin of his teeth, panting and out of breath, he approached the woman behind the counter.

"Where are we travelling today?" she asked him cheerfully.

"I'm travelling to Skiathos" Jack replied, presenting his passport, hoping that she would hurry up the process.

"You're almost late," said the woman matter of factually.

No shit Shurlock, Jack thought to himself. He contemplated telling her that he'd be late if she didn't hurry it up, but he suspected that doing so would only make her take her sweet time. She seemed like the kind of person to do that.

He waited impatiently as he heard the sound of her nails clicking against the keyboard of her computer. After checking in his suitcase and slightly queue jumping security, he arrived at his gate just in time as final call was being announced.

As he took a seat and took out one of his books to read, a young, twenty-something-year-old woman sat beside him. At first, he tried to ignore her, but he guessed by the fact that she was stealing glances that she was thinking of what to say to him.

"You look like you could use a drink" the woman chuckled, noticing Jack's face, red from exhaustion.

Jack turned his head to see the blond-haired, blue-eyed lady staring at him. She seemed like the type of girl to be the life of the part, and Jack wondered if she was going to Skiathos to drink and go out partying. The idea seemed possible.

"It won't be long now until they bring round the trolley" she smiled, as she stretched in her seat, "We can have a couple then".

Jack turned back to his book, trying to make it very clear that he wasn't in the mood for small talk and to show the woman that he wasn't interested if she thought he was into her. He always tended to attract girls instead of guys. His plan didn't work, within seconds the girl continued to talk to him.

"I'm Astrid, what's your name".

"Jack" he replied coldly.

"Nice to meet you Jack, are you going to Skiathos or somewhere else?" she asked intrigued.

"Skopelos" Jack replied quickly.

"Really!? Me too!".

The announcement of the safety demonstration allowed Jack to sit quietly again. He wasn't one for talking with people he would more than likely only see once, it wasn't that he didn't like people, he just never saw the point in making an effort for someone you'd only see once.

Astrid, on the other hand, paid no attention to the demonstration and instead looked through a magazine at all the saving tips and other nonsense that Jack couldn't be interested in.

"If this plane goes down that safety stuff won't make a bit of difference" she muttered quietly to herself, once the flight attendant had finished the demonstration and made sure that everyone had their seat belts on.

"It'd be like a brawl in a bar on a Saturday night only at three thousand feet" she continued.

Her statement made Jack laugh as he imagined such a thought. He'd have never have thought of such a thing, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that Astrid was right, it really wouldn't make a bit of difference, and everyone would be pushing each other out of the way to get to safety.

"Have you been to Skopelos before?" Astrid asked.

"No" Jack replied, the force of taking off pushing him back into his seat as he watched the people on the ground turn into ants as the plane soared high into the clouds, he'd always enjoyed watching everyone on the ground shrink, he didn't know why but he just did.

"It's my first time" he replied, sheepishly.

"It's been a long time since I said that" she laughed, her voice booming throughout the plane.

"How many times have you been?" he asked intrigued.

"Let's see. I started going there ever since I can remember, some I can't remember if you know what I mean" she replied playfully nudging Jack's shoulder, "I've been coming since before it was famous, before Meryl and Pierce with his awful singing".

Jack knew it was ridiculous but he found himself feeling hurt that Astrid should be so rude about Pierce, he had been Jack's favourite male character in the movie, he always had a thing for the shy guys, and though he'd never tell a soul he actually had a celebrity crush on the guy.

As soon as the seat belt sign flicked off, Jack tucked his book away and reached for the headphones that were tucked away. He was over the moon to find that Mamma Mia was one of the film choices and decided that he wouldn't hide his love of Mamma Mia on holiday since he wouldn't see anyone he bumped into again afterwards.

"You got to love that movie" Astrid replied as she noticed what Jack was looking at, "It's one of my favourites".

Jack wouldn't have guessed that it would be something she would like if he had to imagine he would have said some kind of action movie like Taken would have been her favourite.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Is that the reason you've come?" Astrid asked, her eyes filled with delightment to find someone else who shared her passion for Mamma Mia.

"It's one of the reason's, you see my Grandfather, and I always said we'd visit the island together but he passed away, and I'm visiting for both of us.

"That's tough, but I'll tell you, you'll love the island, you'll have the time of your life," she told him cheerfully.

After Astrid said that Jack found himself mentally signing Dancing Queen in his head, specifically the part where it goes, "You can dance, you can try, having the time of your life". He really was a huge Mamma Mia fan if something like that made him think about the movie and the music in it.

Just as Jack thought he'd found an opportunity to duck out of the conversation and begin watching Mamma Mia, the trolley carrying the drinks arrived.

"What would you're Grandfather have had?" Astrid asked curiously as the flight attendant requested their orders.

Memories of North drinking tons of Smirnoff Orange came flooding into Jack's mind, he'd had one a day for as long as Jack could remember. Said it helped him from thinking about Jack's mother who he missed deeply. He remembered the smell of it, so toxic and sweet and the sound of the ice cubes clinking against the edge of his glass, even now it made Jack think about him.

"I'll have a Vodka and Orange," Jack told the attendant.

Astrid looked at him rather impressed, no doubt she hadn't expected him to even order a drink, after all, he didn't exactly look like the type of guy who enjoyed a glass. However, every now and again he indulged in one or two.

"Let's make it a double!" Astrid bellowed.

"No!" Jack began to protest, but before he got the chance to finish Astrid was shaking her finger at her.

"You're on holiday, live a little!" she told him.

Jack sighed a breath of defeat, knowing that he should take her advice since he couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to sit back and relax. Most of his time lately had been editing stories, arranging interviews with important individuals, etc. He barely had any me time anymore. Not to mention he felt that both Toothiana and North would have told him the same if they were here now. He didn't bother to put up any protest and took his drink gratefully.

"Now let's get that movie on!" Astrid shouted enthusiastically, "I'm dying to see Pierce Brosnan if I find someone half as good looking as him on this holiday I'll be a lucky woman".

* * *

_**Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Remember **_ _**don't forget to tell me what you thought by leaving a review along with any suggestions, also don't forget to tell any friends you think might enjoy this story. Until next time, peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note - Hi guys and welcome back to Chapter 3 of Jack's Greek adventure. Hope you're all excited to read this and without any further delays enjoy!**_

* * *

By the time the flight landed three hours later in Skiathos, it felt to Jack as though both he and Astrid had been friends for a very long time. They'd drunk their fair share of drinks on the flight and even sung along to certain part of Mamma Mia together. He was thankful for having met her, if it wasn't for Astrid, Jack would have stood at the airport unsure if he should take a taxi or get the bus.

He'd also learned how to say "Can you please take me to the ferry to Skopelos" or as close to that as Google Translate had told him. As a taxi pulled up beside him and he rose to approach it he was started to see a large group of older people rush by him and just in the taxi as it sped off down the road.

For a few moments Jack stood frozen in place, trying to process what had just happened. When he'd finally sat down he was angry and also embarrassed, how dare those people steal him taxi and how could he have allowed such a thing to even happen in the first place?

"That'll happen if your not quick enough" Astrid laughed as she put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

With Astrid's help Jack picked up him luggage and managed to flag down a taxi in a matter of minutes. No one seemed to try to steal this taxi as Astrid shot any who even took a step forward in the direction of the vehicle a deathly glare, which was more than enough to get them to scatter away.

"Ferry port now!" she shouted at the driver as she opened the boot of the taxi and through their luggage inside.

The same thing happened at the port. While Jack would have thought in depth about which ticket office to use and what to say, Astrid had got their tickets and lead them to their seats in a matter of minutes, just as loud as she had been to the taxi driver.

It felt strange to Jack as he sat on the ferry, waiting for it to depart the harbour. Only a mere handful of hours earlier he'd been in stuffy old London, racing like a maniac to get to the airport on time and now he was on a boat which shaded him from the unbearable heat of the sun. He was about an hour away from this place he had dreamed of for as long as he could remember.

"You're thinking of your Grandfather aren't you?" She asked, placing a supportive hand on Jack's lap as the boat began to depart.

Jack stared into the vast blue of the ocean in front of him, unable to say a word for a few moments as a lump began to form in his throat. He was torn between the image of North beside him and in enjoying the moment.

"He'd have loved this" Jack muttered, "He'd have loved imagining what the island had to offer in terms of nightlife, the foods he'd taste and if it were anything like it was in the films" Jack added, managing a light chuckle.

"It sounds like he really did love that movie" Astrid replied, her voice full of sympathy for Jack.

"I don't think anyone's loved it as much as he did" Jack smiled.

"What made it so special to him?" Astrid asked, "If you don't mind me asking".

Jack paused for a moment, remembering what his Grandfather had told him time and time again.

"My mother" Jack replied, his voice almost a whisper, "My mum loved Abba more than anyone. Apparently, she use to sing their songs to me when I was a little fella".

"Apparently?" Astrid asked, her voice was softer than normal.

"Both my parents died when I was two" Jack confessed, "North raised me since then".

"I'm so sorry" Astrid replied, her tone softer than normal.

"Don't be, I was to young to remember either of them" Jack replied, trying his best to smile, "I just wish I had a memory of them all to myself, not one that North told me about".

Before Astrid could reply the island came into view on the horizon, it seemed to magical like something straight out of a fairy tale. Even the sheer anticipation of what would happen once he stepped foot on the island was enough to drive any sherd of sadness Jack had when thinking about his parents and North.

Even Astrid seemed to share Jack's excitement as she rose from her seat and began shouting at the top of here lungs like a mad man.

"We're coming for you!" she shouted as the boat continued on its journey, "You better be ready!".

Jack stared in wonder a little while longer at she mountainous island, clusters of dense trees and the sheer number of houses clustered in its bay. It was even more breathtaking in person than it had been in the movie. Jack secretly hoped that it would be as exciting and enjoyable as Mamma Mia.

The sun had almost set on the horizon by the time the boat had docked, the lights of the town shimmering and illuminating the darkness. Jack breathed in the scent of the sea, the vendors cooking and the clean fresh air that smelt the exact opposite of the air in London.

All at once Jack felt excited, nervous and full of energy, ready to explore the entire island immediately. Colin Firth and the rest of the Mamma Mia cast were here, they'd probably even stood in the exact same spot that he was standing on.

Jack clutched the handle of his suitcase smiled felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, like he was finally home.

"Now it's my turn for my Mamma Mia adventure!" Jack shouted loudly, unable to hold his excitement for much longer.

"You coming!?" Astrid shouted up ahead, carrying her suitcase behind her.

"Sure!" Jack called back, equally as loud as he ran to catch up to her.

In the car park there were tons of passengers looking for buses and taxis, Jack felt as though it would be hours before either of them got a taxi or worse yet, the bus. Just the thought of being crammed with stranger onto a moving vehicle with no way of opening the windows sent a shiver down his spin.

Jack tried to make sense of the situation in front of him as people shoved one another to try and get into the incoming taxis. Much to Jack's surprise Astrid burst into the crowd and within seconds had managed to flag down a taxi. For a brief moment Jack lost sight of her as the crowds began to move, only when she called his name and he saw her jumping to try and get his attention was he able to navigate threw the holiday markers and make his way to her.

"Sorry" Jack said when his suitcase accidentally hit off against another man's luggage.

He turned to find a man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, with brunette coloured hair, short framed glasses and emerald green eyes that Jack couldn't help but find himself lost in.

"No trouble" he smiled.

He had a rather nice smile he noted. It was the kind of smile that made Jack think of an innocent puppy. Before he could say another word to him, he was gone, leaving Jack dazed for a moment until he shook himself together and made his way to Astrid.

By the Taxis, Astrid was clutching the arm of a rather large and bulky man, his skin was too light to be Greek, Jack noted. For someone who he guessed was about the same age as Astrid, Jack thought he looked rather dashing, he had a roguish charm about him. His face noticeably lit up as he gazed at Astrid.

"Snotlout" Astrid said, beaming from ear to ear, "How are you?".

"Astird how long's it been?" he replied, his Scandinavia accent was very thick.

"Too long" she replied, "Look at you! You look as though you haven't aged since the first time I was here" she laughed.

"Girl's like you keep me young" he winked.

"Oh stop" she replied, a hint of flirtation present in her voice, obviously enjoying the attention.

"You brought boyfriend?" he asked, looking to Jack.

Astrid pulled Jack closer to her, which Jack thought was a bit uncomfortable. He expected her to lie and tell this man that yes he was in fact her boyfriend, but that didn't happen, thankfully.

"Snotlout, this is Jack, Jack, Snotlout" she said, introducing them, "We're just friends, we met on the plane".

The two men shook hands awkwardly, unsure of what they would begin to say to one another. They shook hands for a little longer than necessary and when they loosened their grip they weren't sure of what to do next.

"Where you two staying?" Snotlout asked, turning his attention back to Astrid.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Snotlout obviously had a crush on Astrid it was almost sicking how clearly he felt about the young woman. He wondered if perhaps he had asked her out in the past and she had turned him down.

"I'm down the front this year so I won't need a taxi but Jack here is staying at-" she paused for a moment, "Where are you staying actually?".

"Villa Aphrodite" Jack told her, his voice was almost a whisper.

Much to Jack's surprise Snotlout began to laugh as if Jack had just told him a funny joke and for a moment he exchanged a look with Astrid who just stared at him wide eyed as if he'd just said something so unbelievable that she had to make sure he was serious or if he was pulling her leg.

"You stay with Grandma Gothi?" he laughed.

"That's right" Jack replied defensively, reaching to pull out his itinerary to make sure he had the correct details, yes indeed the place he was staying was called Villa Aphrodite as Jack handed him the paperwork he just pushed it back at him.

"Sure, sure" he replied dismissively, "Everyone knows Gothi".

Jack frowned, uncertain if Gothi's reputation was good or bad on the island, he prayed that he hadn't booked a stay at a Villa run by a crazy old lady, that would certainly throw a wrench into his dream of having his own Mamma Mia adventure.

"It's fine" Astrid assured her.

"I hope so" Jack replied, unsure now.

The interior of Snotlout's taxi was spotless, far different from the taxis in London which always had a smell of vomit, usually terribly masked by some cheap air freshener. In the fading light Jack caught a few glimpses down alleys and chapels as well as a few other places for him to explore at a later date.

"This is as far as I can go" Snotlout informed her, "You'll have to walk the rest of the way", after five minutes or so.

In the distant, high above them, where a faint light shone was a building that Jack could just about make out. Jack watched as Snotlout's taillights disappeared back into town, leaving him completely by himself. Without wasting a moment, Jack dug out his phone and put on its torch to help guide him up the dirt path.

"I'll bet Donna didn't have to do this" Jack said to himself as he walked up the steep path.

It felt like an eternity had passed until he'd eventually reached the gates of the Villa. He was tired and sore in places he didn't even know existed, he was ready to call it a night when he noticed the gates were closed.

"How do I get in?" Jack asked himself, after trying the handle.

Shining his phone to the left he saw a sign with the words Villa Aphrodite etched into it. He tried the handle again, thinking that perhaps he needed to apply a bit more force, however, it proved pointless.

"Are you serious?" Jack muttered as he searched for his paperwork hoping for a number or email he could reach the owner on. When he couldn't find either of those things he found himself asking the question, "What would Donna do?". There were three options, one walk back down to town, two, camp out under the stars for the night or three, yell at the top of his lungs.

"Hello!" he called, softly at first but when that didn't get a response he tried again a bit louder this time, "Hello! Is anybody there!". On his third attempt, Jack took a deep breath and shouted louder than he ever would of thought possible, "Hello!".

Suddenly, the sound of keys hitting off each other and doors opening could be heard from where Jack stood and his face lit up thankful that he wouldn't be force to spend the night outside with god only knows what sorts of animals about.

"Who is it!?" asked a voice from behind the gate.

"Jack Frost" replied Jack, relieved to have made contact with someone.

"Who?" the voice asked.

"Jack Frost, I have a booking" he replied.

Jack heard the sound of a lock turning followed by the gate to the Villa opening. Suddenly, an elderly woman stood before him, looking ancient and withered, it certainly wasn't the face Jack had expected.

"I didn't think you were coming" the older woman told him.

"I'm so sorry, it' a long trip from London" he apologized.

"This way" the older woman said, leading Jack across the courtyard and to the front door.

The house was musty and in need of a good airing. The old woman lead Jack down multiple flights of stairs, down a long corridor and to a small room.

"This is your room, bathrooms down that way" she explained, "Breakfast is at eight" she added crackly.

"Thank you" said Jack as the woman left him.

Jack sat down on the bed, it wasn't the best bed that he had slept on but it would do. He didn't bother to unpack his things, he could do that in the morning, instead he laid on the bed and closed his eyes as visions of the beautiful island came to mind as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed reading this. Remember **_ _**don't forget to tell me what you thought by leaving a review along with any suggestions, also don't forget to tell any friends you think might enjoy this story. Until next time, peace out!**_


End file.
